


What a lovely way to tease you

by braverybirdlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Smut, Teasing, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braverybirdlou/pseuds/braverybirdlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis teases Harry with a butt plug and making him wear it until after the concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a lovely way to tease you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this is pure smut. Check the tags ;) And it's the first time ever that I wrote something like that. Please tell me of you liked it and leave some kudos and comments :) You can read on my tumblr as well. http://narnialarry.tumblr.com/myworks Enjoy ;) xxx

Harry whines while Louis pushes his fingers inside the younger boys hole. He pushes two fingers inside with ease, scissoring his hole open and pushes a third finger in as well. He slightly nudges Harry’s prostate and curls his fingers inside him. Harry pushes eagerly back into Louis hand. Louis smiles smugly and pulls his fingers out. He grabs the butt plug which lays right next to him and coating it with lube. „Louis…I need…“, Harry starts but Louis just shushes him and slips the tip of the butt plug into Harry. He pushes it deeper and secures it inside, tapping it a few times for good measure. „What?!“, Harry’s face falls. He expected Louis to push inside him, not a fucking butt plug. „Louis what are you doing?“, he whines, turning his head and reaching for the plug. Louis just slaps his hand away. „No Harry that’ll stay inside.“ Harry just stands up from the couch and feeling a bit uncomfortable with the plug up his arse. „What do you mean with ‚that’ll stay in‘?, he asks confused. „You said you want me to tease ya, her you go.“  
Harry feels around with his hands. „I won’t be able to sit down with this thing!“, he grumbles. Louis just smiles teasingly. „You will. Just be careful. No cheating it stays inside until after the concert.“

Harry pulls up his pants and trousers, mindful of the plug. He slaps Louis’ arm lightly and mutters „I hate you..“. Louis just stays there, pecks Harry’s lips and responses with a cheerful, „I love you too!“ 

They meet the others in the hallway ready to go on stage. They all crowd into the small room right behind the stage getting ready and motivating each other before the concert. Just when they come together for a final group hug, Zayn reaches down to slap Harry’s butt lightly. Harry yelps and Zayn jumps back in surprise. „What was that?!“, he asks confused, Harry never reacted that way to these kind of actions. „I’m just. I don’t like you to slap me.“, he says unsure if he should say the truth or not. While Harry still tries to explain himself, Liam reaches down to grab Harry’s butt. „Oh my god you’re wearing a butt plug?!“, he says, eyes wide open looking at him with surprise. Louis just stays silent the whole time, enjoying his boyfriend being teased. „It was his idea.“, Harry grumbles and points towards Louis who still stays there with a smug smile on his face. „Louis did you?“, Niall starts, but the just throws his hands up in excuse. „I have no idea what he’s talking about.“, he says and grabs the mics for him and Harry. 

The concert is amazing and Harry feels more comfortable he thought he would. After a short time he completely forgets he’s wearing the plug. During „Moments“ they all sit down on the stage and stairs, Harry let himself drop next to Louis, when he realises that this possibly wasn’t his best idea. He feels the plug pushing deeper inside him, brushing his prostate lightly. Harry’s breathing stops. He tries to make a natural expression but the pure pleasure he feels because of the plug just makes that impossible. Louis next to him just smiles. He reaches behind Harry’s back, shifting his hands down inside Harry’s pants and taps he plug slightly making Harry even more uncomfortable. He just tries to concentrate on the song, trying not to miss his parts. When Harry’s solo comes, Louis pulls his hand away from the plug and out Harry’s pants. Harry breathes out deeply in relief and starts singing his part.

After the song they all stand up again and Harry realises what Louis did. He slightly changed the position of the plug inside him, so it nudges his prostate with full force. He breathes out nearly panting. He tries to catch his breath again but he can’t take it anymore. He feels his cock getting hard inside his pants, a bulge forming. He still has 20 minutes left until the end of the concert. Nervously he tries to cover the bulge up with little to no success. With complete endeavour he suppresses the pleasuring feeling. He looks over to Louis who has a smug expression on his face, knowing exactly what Harry’s going through but having no sympathy for his boyfriend. 

The last 15 minutes are a torture for Harry. He feels the plug with every move inside him, making him harder and harder, bulge in his tight jeans more and more visible. When they finally reach the end of the last song, he can’t handle it anymore. He rushes backstage, pulling Louis with him and locking them together in the bands dressing room.

Eagerly he pulls his jeans and pants down, standing naked in front of Louis and pushes him onto one of the couches in the room. He sits on top of his lap, pulling Louis shirt over his head. He pins Louis’ hands up the back of the couch muttering into his ear. „You thought it was funny didn’t you? You thought you can tease me huh? Now that you teased me and I am hard as a rock it’s your duty to give me my relief. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow. After that torture I expect the best sex I ever had. Are we clear?“, he asks and breathes into Louis’s ear. He can feel Louis getting hard in his jeans. „You will get your relief.“, he says smiling. 

He lets go of Louis and crawls down from his lap. He’s on his hands and knees right next to Louis pushing his ass up in the air, butt plug visible. Louis reaches for the plug, tapping it again a few times making Harry moan in pleasure. He grips the end of the plug and pulls it out, Harry moaning again when he plug passes his rim. Louis pulls off his pants, lining himself up behind Harry. He grabs the lube, that still lays on the table from earlier, coating his cock with the colourless gel. He fist himself a few times. His cock hard at Harry’s entrance he pushes the tip of his cock past Harry’s rim. „You’re still so tight for me.“, he breathes out. With every inch he gets inside deeper, Harry moans louder. He slips out of him just to push back in hard, gripping Harrys hips and slamming them together. Harry pushes back into Louis’ hips. Louis changes the angle of his cock inside Harry, hitting his prostate and making him shiver. 

He leans down sucking lovebites into Harrys skin, getting his hands all over Harrys body. „Louis-faster…please…“, Harry moans and Louis obliges lifting his body up and speeds up his rhythm. He thrusts into him roughly. He is already close but he wants Harry to come first. He reaches down for Harrys cock, stroking it with his fist, making Harry moan again. „Lou-I’m so close.“, Harry just breathes out and Louis’ just strokes him harder. „Let it go love.“ Louis says and after a few more thrusts, Harry comes all over Louis hand, moaning loud and deep, finally able to release the climax he build up for hours. He pushes back with his hips getting Louis on his edge too. He comes just right after that, spills all of his cum into Harry’s tight wet hole. He waits a few seconds, knowing Harry doesn’t like it when he pulls out immediately. 

After a short time, just when he wants to pull out, he feels Harry grip his hips, making him stay inside him. „I want you to get hard again for me. I want you to come inside me again.“ he breathes out and Louis just stays still. Harry starts rutting at him again. Louis cock clearly doesn’t know the word finished because he get’s hard again immediately, after a few hard thrusts and Harry’s ass slamming into his hips he comes again, pumping more cum into Harry. He pulls out after he comes down from his high. Harry lays down onto the couch, pulling Louis with him. They lay there for 10 minutes not saying anything, just breathing each other in. Harry draws mindless patterns to Louis’ back.

„That was nice“, Harry says after a long time. Louis just hums in agreement. „I’m still mad at you because the butt plug was a fucking torture, but the result was worth it.“ At that Louis smiles and leans up. He comes closer to Harry’s face, linking their lips together in a wet, passionate kiss. He licks along Harry’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. They make out lazily until they hear a knock on the dressing rooms door. Louis pulls away, pulling on his boxers. On the way to the door he picks up Harry’s, throws them at him and waits until he’s dressed up. 

He opens the door letting the others in. Liam just makes a disgusted face when he walks in. „Couldn’t you fuck somewhere else? I can literally smell your sex!“ Louis just turns around, grips Harry’s hands and leads him into the bathroom. They shower together, coming out of the bath fresh and clean. They sit down on the couch again, kissing each other while the others tease them about it. 

A few minutes later after everybody is showered and dry, Paul lets them know that they’re about to leave the arena. Harry get’s up, intertwining his and Louis’ hand and walks to the tourbus, not even letting go off him when they step out to climb into the bus. They hang around with the boys for a while. playing video games and talk. After that they both climb into a bunk, which is way to small for them both, but somehow they make it work. Harry holds Louis tight being the big spoon. „I love you so much.“, he says before he closes his eyes. Louis smiles. „I love you very much, too.“ He closes his eyes and drops into a long, comforting sleep.


End file.
